1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications network and, in particular, to a system for providing synchronization within a telecommunicatings network that supports data communications services.
2. Description of Related Art
Most telecommunications networks require synchronization in order to prevent impairments in the provision of communications services. Synchronization is generally effectuated through master-slave arrangements.
As an example, some wireless telecommunications networks utilize a primary reference source (PRS) clock derived from the pulse code modulated (PCM) communications carried by the connected public switched telephone network (PSTN). When considering voice services, this master-slave PSTN derived, stratum 4 classified, clock relationship operates quite effectively, even considering the consequences of frame losses due to clock slips in the transport network.
As demand for data (as opposed to voice) services increases, however, maintenance of more stringent synchronization requirements within the transport network becomes a more significant and pressing concern to the system operator. This is because data services require much tighter timing specifications to ensure that the transport network is not lossy. A clock slip that would cause little to no discernable disruption in provided voice services may result in a significant bit/byte/word loss of transported data. Such a loss is costly as it not only degrades the data service being provided, but also introduces delays in communication necessitated by having to re-transmit lost information. As such, there is an increasing need for a stratum 1 classified synchronization for use in wireless telecommunications networks providing data services.